Drako the Zzinthine
Destruction "Drako" Soulimity is a Demonweapon, warrior, scientist, and the original Zzinthine. "I've seen a lot in my time. Happiness. Sadness. Death. Life. Life has its ups and downs. You may do things you are not proud of, but it is important to keep pushing yourself to be the best you can be." -Drako Quotes There are three things in this world that annoy me. Overconfident weaklings, poorly made training gear, and most people in general. I used to be weak. My "strength"... It was an illusion. I thought I could help others. That wasn't help... It was the fruitless efforts of a delusional child! Only through discipline and training have I made myself strong. You're beginning to make me angry... Leave me before I decide to put you in the ground. Basic Information Full Name: Destruction "Drako" Soulimity Species: Zzinthine (Previously known as Demonweapon) Gender: Male Subspecies: Verdesiodan Hybrid(I have permission from MissHuntress to use this species) Age: 37 Voice: Alignment: Chaotic Good Relationship Status: Taken Backstory Drako is the embodiment of a demonic weapon, commissioned by the High Demon Council(AKA the council that rules the underworld under Hades' command.) in order to wipe out all their opponents. This weapon supposedly would be able to charge up energy, then destroy entire planets in one blast by several minutes of charging, then self destructing. It would have a regenerative ability that would allow it to somewhat quickly heal itself entirely, then repeat the process next time it was needed. To accomplish creating such a powerful weapon, the scientist who created Drako, "Reaper", required samples of regenerative DNA, as well as DNA that could contain massive amounts of energy. The first sample of DNA was taken from a young verdesiodan girl, Starfall. She was a green blooded verdesiodan, meaning she had regenerative abilities. The second blood sample was taken from the mighty king of the underworld himself, Hades. Hades, being the one who had decided on the idea of Drako, felt no one was better suited then himself. As Drako was nearing the final phase of his creation, he had extreme physical strength, as well as regenerative abilities. But he still lacked one thing... Something to give him energy powers. The council decided that the only thing that would do was a rare gas called "Kyothine". It was a gas that could generate enough energy to destroy a small city, with just one vial full. The problem was, it was rare because it could only be obtained by crossing time or space, as it is created when someone exits the rift between them. Seeing as demons can cross between the underworld and the real world, this was easy to get. They injected it into Drako, and an unexpected event happened. The Kyothine was effected by the regenerative blood, causing it to mix with it, and generate infinitely regenerating energy. Realizing that Drako was going to be more dangerous then first thought, Reaper quickly left the underworld, taking Drako with him. He created two "handicap" entities, the first being "Ark", who dulled Drako's use of energy abilties, weakening him massively. The other was "Kaynen" who dulled Drako's senses. Unfortunetally, Kaynen was a somewhat unstable entity, and began to cause extremely violent tendancies in Drako. Eventually, Drako broke free of the two, and has only in the past few years had his own free will. Although he believes that evil is wrong and should be defeated at any cost, he fights more for his own personal reasons, and still has trouble being social with others. However, he has become one of the planet's greatest defenders,defeating the underworld's armies several times. Recent Events --'Selfless Sacrifice'-- The Universe of Mobius was slowly becoming consumed by corruption in the form of creatures, ruining the fabric of space and reality. They only way to defeat them is to have great demon power teleport them into another plane in the universe that will dissolve the creatures out of existence, but costing the demons their life energy. Sutanaoki(Drako's ex-wife) and Hyperfrost bravely accepted this fate to save the lives of their loved ones. Now, only Drako and Starfall only have each other to love. --'Alteration of the Timeline'-- In an attempt to gain new technology, Drako traveled across space to a long-abandoned planet, Chinuuvi. The people of this planet had died thousands of years ago, but their technology remained intact, due to it being extremely advanced and power efficient. Unfortunately, there was a large force-field surrounding the planet. In order to bypass this, with the assistance of Starfall, Drako managed to go back in time before the shield was put into place. They snuck through the labs, as not to be seen by the Chivuun(the people inhabiting the planet). Eventually they got to a laboratory at the bottom of the area. Drako used some of his technology and his skills to begin downloading data to a sort of USB drive. Unfortunetally, the waiting got to him and he began looking through the area. In the room there were several machines that looked like stasis pods. Drako entered one of these, attempting to tamper with it, and the machine seemingly scanned him, and unknown to Drako, creating several different clones of him in the other pods. Deciding it was best to leave at this point, Drako took the USB port with what data he had downloaded, and warped back to the current time with Starfall. What he found, was that the clones of him had ended up killing off all of the Chivuun and had grown in numbers, eventually becoming its own speciese, now known as the Zzinthine. After getting around and destroying the shield generator, Drako and Starfall escaped the planet, but the Zzinthine now would be able to escape the planet, and spread across the galaxy.... Personality Drako is somewhat non-social, due to the fact that when he was handicapped he tended to not be the one in control of himself, and didn't know his "friends" as well as he thought. He cares little for anything besides science and fighting, mainly because it is in his nature. Although normally rude and sarcastic to people he doesn't know or like, he does have a caring side to him, and does have concern for his friends and family, even if he doesn't show it. He has a tendency to insult people out of nowhere, seemingly for no reason, and a lot of the time seems to think it's funny. Powers/Abilities -Teleportation(barely uses it, takes up a lot of energy) -Able to use Energy-based attacks -Regeneration(How quickly it works depends on how much energy he puts into using it) -Able to summon an energy-based sword -Able to communicate telepathically -Under the skin of his right arm is a robotic arm. The arm is able to: 1.Hand turns into a small minigun 2.Fire a mega laser from the palm of his hand, can only be used once before needed a full recharge. 3.hand can turn into a chainsaw -Weak mind powers Explanation Drako's energy based powers come from his ability to draw out the energy filling his blood. After a while of fighting with energy attacks, he grows tired. Weaknesses/Disabilities -He is extremely weak to anything or anyone that drains his energy -He is also semi-weak to mind-based attacks -Has a bad habit of talking a lot during fighting, a lot of it being bragging or insulting his opponent. -Doesn't think things through completely before doing them, he is often hasty to finish what he starts and takes incredibly dangerous unsessessary risks to accomplish them. (Example1: Did not fully debug his creation, MECHA, before putting it online. It turned evil and tried to convert all mobians into robots.) (Example2: Wanted to see if he could boost Starfall's power by injecting his blood into her. Even though he knew fully well there was a chance she could explode from it, he did it anyways because he was excited about his theory) Family -Reaper Everburn (Creator/Father) -Starfall the Jackal (Wife) -Sutanaoki (ex-Wife, deceased) -Vana the Demonweapon (Daughter, only child of him and Sutanaoki) -Abyss (Oldest Son) -Blackcrystal (Son, Deceased) -Grim (Son) -Blackwing (Son) -Crystal (Daughter) -Darkness (Daughter) -Wrath (Son) -Rage (Son, Deceased) -Kora (Daughter) -Volten (Brother) -Draya "Angelica" Everburn (Sister) -Kurayami Haydes (Step-Brother) -Kuraa "Rebecca" Haydes (Step-Sister) Personal Achievements -Has defeated a prince of the underworld "Kurayami" -Has CREATED a new form using pure mind power, known as the "Psyche Burst" -Has shown the ability to fuse with others -Developed several high-tech weapons and other devices -Has shown the ability to envoke a Super Form using Chaos Emeralds -Can tell when Kato the Etherling is impersonating his wife purely from the tone of voice. Forms After absorbing a mystical force known as the element gems, Drako gained a significant power boost but lost the ability to access most of his transformations. - Vulom (When fused with Starfall, their powers grow, and they become one single being. They communicate well and are much more powerful.) Attacks/Techniques Darkness Shot A quick blast of dark energy, usually meant as a weak attack to distract opponents or widdle down their stamina. Darkness Blast A large beam of darkness energy that is meant as a heavy attack, a lot of the time it is used as a finishing move. The attack can be used with only one hand, but is stronger and bigger with two. Darkness Destruction Drako's signature move and most powerful attack, usually only used as a last resort, as it has the potential to destroy entire planets if used at its maximum. When used on the ground: Drako lets off all of his energy, blasting it into the dephs of the planet, drawing out any residual dark energy from the planet, and firing them up from the ground in huge pillars of dark energy that move at the opponent. When used in the air: Drako flies up, creates a ball of dark energy around him, and fires all of his energy into the planet, creating a large fissure in the ground that goes towards the opponent, shooting up dark energy as it grows. Darkness Punch Drako focuses dark energy into his hands, enveloping them with dark energy, then either punches or tears the opponent with his claws, doing extra damage. Impale Drako uses the spikes on his tail to impale his opponent, then throws them around. Self Destruct Drako gatheres all of his energy together, overloading his body with his energy, and self-destructs. He does not use this technique unless there is no other solution, as it kills him and has the potential to destroy half of a solar system, as it lets off all of his energy in its most destructive form. Theme Main theme song: Photos Category:Male Category:Other Category:Demonweapons Category:Dark Powers Category:Mind Powers Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Good